Реконкиста
by Annatary
Summary: Крестовый поход восвояси" с В.Свержин.


ОТ АВТОРА: странствуя по просторам интернета я наткнулась на следующее правило: "К монашескому имени епископа всегда прибавляется название управляемой им епархии". И озадачилась тем, что коварный мангака кажется обманул нас, оставив преподобного Энрико Максвелла без епархии. А потом вдруг еще раз подумала... с этого момента можно начинать пугаться, ибо моя фантазия способна увести меня о-о-очень далеко. А потом у меня случился ночной припадок графоманства. И вот результат.

* * *

**«Реконкиста****»**

_«No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

_And no one knows_

_What it's like to be hated_

_To be fated to telling only lies»_

_Limp Bizkit «Behind Blue Eyes»_

«Подсудимая – Англия! Приговор – смертная казнь! – голос из громкоговорителей рвал ночной воздух, взрывая его трассирующими пулями слов, вспарывая дым и гарь тупыми ударами ржавых пик, давно истлевших в руках прежних крестоносцев. – С древних времен мы – вершители божественного правосудия на Земле! Танцуйте, как бабочки, и, как пчелы, умрите! Умрите, как яркий цветок, плода не приносящий! – и уже гораздо тише, почти на пределе слышимости. – Мне жаль вас, но нет вам прощения…»

Архиепископ Святой Католической Церкви Энрико Максвелл устало прислонился лбом к холодной поверхности бронированного стекла и прикрыл глаза. Казалось, пламенная речь забрала все силы. Смотреть на проплывающий внизу город было просто нестерпимо.

«Преподобный Генри, Мы были вынуждены отозвать вас из Лондона в связи с тем, что на Наше имя поступило письмо от Ее Величества Королевы Английской. В нем она выражала опасения, что ваше рвение в вопросах веры может привести к обострению отношений между нашей Святой Церковью и Великобританией. Но, внимательно рассмотрев все стороны этого прискорбного инцидента, Мы решили, что ваша непреклонность и ваше усердие не должны пропасть втуне, а посему Мы отдаем под ваше начало одно из подразделений Священной Инквизиции, дабы и впредь служили вы Господу, искореняя ереси, - негромкий старческий голос звучал для молодого епископа оглушительнее, чем набат, возвещающий о наступлении Дня Гнева.

- Принимаю возложенную на меня миссию с почтением и обязуюсь служить Господу, покуда достанет сил моих, Ваше Святейшество, - он поклонился, отводя взгляд, чтобы сверкнувшая в глазах ярость не выдала чувств.

- Служите Господу верно и да вознаграждены будете, отец… Энрико».

Лондон…

Город несбывшихся надежд и мечтаний. Город, куда почти шесть лет назад прибыл только что возведенный в сан епископа молодой и честолюбивый Генри Максвелл, незаконнорожденный сын британского дипломата и итальянки из пресс-службы посольства.

Лондон…

Город, где впервые он узнал, что такое власть. Где она впервые стала его любовницей. Единственной силой, которую он признавал.

Лондон…

Город еретиков, изгнавших его «за излишнее рвение в вопросах веры». Они отобрали у него ту власть, что у него была. Оставили его епископом без епархии, объектом тихих закулисных насмешек в Ватиканской канцелярии.

Лондон…

Город, что сейчас задыхался в дыму и метался в огне, взывая к Богу о милосердии. Где железная поступь новых крестоносцев, идущих в бой по его слову, втаптывала в кровавую грязь их веру и их молитвы.

Лондон…

Максвелл открыл глаза. Воспоминания кромсали душу больнее штыков отца Андерсона. «Остановите!» - скомандовал он пилоту вертолета. Под стеклянным полом маячили кресты Вестминстерского кафедрального собора. Его собора. Места, где когда-то он служил мессы, проповедуя Истинное Слово Божье. Несмотря на бушующие вокруг пожары, собор пока стоял непоколебимо, словно дожидаясь своего епископа. Стоило только вертолету замереть над шпилями, как в купол попала граната и гулко взорвалась внутри. Языки пламени взметнулись к черным небесам, что сегодня щедро сеяли смерть.

«Ты отвергла меня, - с мстительной горечью подумал архиепископ, – так не доставайся ж никому. Гори, Британия!»

Ненависть и обида толкнулись изнутри ядовитой волной: «Они посмели изгнать меня! Заменили жалким конформистом, угодливо глядящим в рот еретическим ублюдкам. Приговор – смертная казнь!»

Лондон…

Горящий город, который посмел нанести ему оскорбление. Который обрек его навеки скрываться в тени, вместо того, чтобы сиять на небосклоне Ватикана.

«Гори, Британия!»

Но огонь, пожирающий стены его собора, обжигал нежданной болью даже сквозь сомкнутые веки и броню уязвленного самолюбия.

Власть льнула к нему, пытаясь согреть своим холодным дыханием. Она шептала о мощи полков, повинующихся его приказам, о грядущем величии, о сотнях тысяч, ведомых им в новые крестовые походы. О да, она могла быть очень щедрой, но ни за какие сокровища мира Власть не изменила бы своей сущности. Она была куртизанкой. И у нее были голубые глаза. Сверкающие подобно бледным сапфирам, они являлись Максвеллу во снах. В тех снах, где он грезил о возвышении и почестях, где кардиналы в кроваво-красных мантиях возлагали на его голову белоснежную тиару. В кошмарах ее глаза пламенели багряными сполохами бездны, куда он должен был низринуться в уплату за то, что Власть так долго была его любовницей. Вечная шлюха, она никогда ничего не делала и не давала даром. И в этом огневеющем взгляде он видел плату за ее благосклонность. Она всегда была не более чем продажной куртизанкой, никогда не забывающей о цене своих услуг.

- Прощай, мой мальчик, мне было хорошо с тобой, - льдисто сверкнули голубые глаза. Она с презрением и насмешкой отвернулась от поверженного человека. – Теперь я поищу себе новую игрушку.

Платиновые пряди вымпелом плеснули в ночной темноте.

- Мой собор горит… я епископ без прихода… где та паства, что оплачет меня? - освященная сталь штыков жгла пронзенное тело.

- Спроси своих конкистадоров, - она даже не обернулась. – Я и так долго была с тобой. Мне надоело.

- Да будь ты проклята! Будьте вы все прокляты! Гори, Лондон! Гори, Британия! Гори, Интегра Хеллсинг! Сгорите вы все в адском пламени! – архиепископу казалось, что он кричит, что его слова гремят на весь город, но никто не услышал их, кроме нее.

Тихий смешок и беззвучные шаги. Чуть пританцовывающей походкой, незримая для прочих, его единственная любовница уходила от того, кто стал ей скучен.

Лондон…

Умирающий город, который забирал и его жизнь. Который не желал подыхать в одиночестве, утаскивая за собой в ад и своего епископа.

«Гори, Британия!»

- Я умру здесь? Здесь и так..? Совсем один..? Один с рождения и умру совсем один..? – едва слышный шепот, заглушаемый грохотом канонады и взрывов. Боль ушла, остался только холод. Холод стали, холод одиночества.

Лондон…

Сырой и промозглый город, забравший душу и убивший тело. Леденящее дыхание багровой бездны. Даже пламя горящего собора не может побороть его. Холодный город, ставший одним огромным погребальным костром.

«Гори, Британия… может тогда я смогу согреться».

«Глупый… какой же ты глупый…»

Лондон…

Город, превратившийся в гигантскую гекатомбу. Жажде власти, мечтам о ложном величии, амбициям…

И чего это стоит сейчас? Меньше, чем ничего. Презрительный взгляд ледяных голубых глаз обжигает холодом, с которым спорит жар горящего собора. Сон оборвался. Кошмары обернулись явью. Пришло время платить той, что отвернулась от него.

Протяжно застонав, рухнул последний крест с купола, на долю мгновения замерев в стылом ночном воздухе. Обвитый языками пламени на фоне черного неба, на котором не было видно ни одной звезды. Последняя надежда…

«Исповедуйте меня, святой отец, ибо я согрешил…»


End file.
